Hope For The Best
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Oh, he didn't kill him, did he? I am not cleaning school boy out of another five hundred year rug." - What's Klaus going to do when his daughter wants to go on her first date?


"**Don't stand with your hands in your pockets. Don't slouch. Don't disrespect him, he will _hurt_ you, i'm serious. Don't put your arm around me, he might cut it off. Don't attempt to shake his hand unless he reaches out first, don't t-"**

"Hope, I think you've gone over anything. You're father can't be that sca-"

The young girl stopped him before they entered the Mikaelson home, staring at him as if he were from another planet. Jason frowned, wondering what she was thinking, before he looked around in awe. She continued to look at him, expecting him to take back his words, not willing to enter her home unless the information was drilled into his head. She and Jason had met the year earlier when she had went to lunch with her aunt Rebekah. It was nice because she was home schooled, Klaus didn't believe in the school system and wanted her home as often as possible, the war between the witches had finally calmed down, but he didn't want to risk anything.

But his other reason was because he and his family had lived through everything, so Elijah had been her teacher from a young age. She had dropped her bag and he had picked it up for her. Ever since then, the two had been inseparable until a weeks months earlier when he asked her out on a date for the first time. She had accepted but before anything could happen, Hayley had told her that it would be best to ask her fathers permission first, especially since he did own New Orleans, but also because he hadn't been too keen on the dating chapter coming up in her life. Though it wasn't just Klaus she was worried about, while her mother and aunt had encouraged her to get to know the boy, there was one more man he needed permission from.

Elijah.

Elijah was tricky, though calm and collected, sometimes his calmness could be a threat. He could be giving someone the scare of the life and still say it with a polite manner. When it came to those who he loved, he wouldn't think twice before lifting that calmness and showing what was underneath. But he was still a gentle man and wanted Hope to be treated with respect and kindness. He would settle for nothing less, nobody in the family would.

"Not to me no. But to others my father _is_ that scary. You've heard of him, right? You're the first boy to dare look at me, let alone ask me out."

"He's the most powerful man in New Orleans, yes but it doesn't mean he would kill me for dating his daughter."

She laughed and shook her head,"Of course not,"

Jason smiled but her grin dropped as she added,"He'd pull your eyes out and force feed them to you. His exact words when I asked him about dating a year and a half ago."

"I get it, he's protective. It's only understandable, you're his fifteen year old daughter dating for the first time. I'm sure he's worried about when he was fifteen."

_Yeah, that was like a billion years ago._

Thing was, Jason knew nothing about the super natural. The humans around New Orleans only knew Klaus as a successful business man. It had been difficult keeping it from him, but she had promised her family to keep it a secret. The whole town had been compelled after the war, so that it would keep the tourists coming, otherwise there would be no food. She opened the door and ushered him in. Despite of who her father was, Jason really liked Hope. She was nice, kind and caring but he knew of her temper whenever she heard someone say something wrong about her family. He respected that, she adored her family and would do anything for them. Klaus was known as a very successful business man around town, but he was also known for his temper and for getting into a lot of arguments. Hope smiled softly to herself when she heard the sound paintbrushes. Shutting the door, Hope faced Jason one more time before she whispered.

"Now. Elijah is much calmer but don't take it lightly. The same rules of my father still applies to Elijah, only he would be much nicer about cutting your arm off. My father will try to make you slip up, but don't fall for it. I-"

"Hope, will you please calm down? Aren't I the one meant to be scared?"

She narrowed her eyes,"Yes, why aren't you?"

"Because I like you and if I was scared, I wouldn't be here."

She let him towards her father's study, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her jump,"What did I say? No touching unless you want to lose your arm. My family are old fashioned, especially Elijah."

Hope knocked on the door of the study and opened it when she heard her father to tell her to come in. His eyes lit up when he saw who was on the other side, and he put down his paint brush before walking over to his daughter, kissing her on top of the head. Though his eyes darkened when he saw the boy with her. He had agreed to meet him, but only to see what he was like, he hadn't promised anything. Remembering what Hope had told him, Jason nodded in greeting to Klaus, and he retuned it. He could understand what she was talking about, he'd never seen Klaus before, but he'd heard of him. His presence, the way he moved and talked scream power but the look he held in his eyes when he gazed at his daughter was like he was looking at the most precious thing in the world to him.

After speaking with her father for a few moments, the youngest Mikaelson turned her attention to Elijah who was sitting at her father's desk, reading a book.

"Hey, Uncle 'Lijah!"

The Original in question looked up from his book, sending a rare wide smile in the way of his niece,"Hello, Hope. Is this your friend you've been talking about?"

She nodded as her uncle stood up, dusting off his suit before trailing over to Jason. He held out a hand in greeting to which the younger man instantly shook. Her father silently walked over to the desk and sat in the chair that his brother had been occupying, watching how he interacted with the other man.

"Hello. I'm Elijah, Hope's uncle. You are...?"

"Jason. Jason Lennox. It's nice to meet you."

Elijah's eyes trailed over the young man,"Likewise."

He let go of Jason's hand and took a step back, now standing behind the chair that Klaus was sitting on. It was quiet for a few moments, though the small smirk on Klaus' face told his brother that he was imaging doing horrid things to Jason. He'd been against his daughter dating from the start, ever since Rebekah and Hayley joked about it when she was a baby. Even then he'd flat out refused, he couldn't think of anything worse, which said a lot because Klaus had seen a lot of terrible things and done some himself. He had been pacing back and forth all day, fighting the urge to send his vampires to the young man's house and rip him apart, but Elijah had stopped him.

"_Niklaus, she's a young woman."_

_Klaus' eyes left his painting and he looked over at his brother with a fierce expression,"She's not a woman, brother, she's my **daughter**."_

"_I'm not particularly pleased with this myself, but if she wants to date. I say we meet the suitor and get to know him."_

"_I have no intention on meeting the imbecile that wants to corrupt my daughter. I plan to run him and out of New Orleans."_

_Elijah sped in front of his brother,"If you won't do it for me, do it for Hope. She really seems to like him, and you don't want to make the same mistakes you did with Rebekah, do you?"_

_Klaus sighed and placed down his paintbrush before looking at the other man. No, he didn't want to murder every man his daughter got involved with, but that didn't mean he had to like any of them. She was a hybrid princess, she was soon to take the crown of the city. There wasn't anyone on the earth good enough for his daughter, but he also thought the same of his sister and that put a great strain on the relationship. Klaus looked over at the painting he was in the middle of finishing. It was of him and Hope when she was a child, and she was looking at him as if he were her whole world._

"_Just because she wants to date, Niklaus, doesn't mean she loves you any less."_

_He let out a long breath before picking up his brush once more,"Fine, but if he touches her, in any way, i'm turning him into a vampire and biting him just so I can watch him suffer."_

"_I wouldn't expect anything less, brother."_

"Jason, this is my father, Klaus. Dad, this is Jason."

Remembering what Hope had told him, Jason remained quiet as Klaus just looked at him, as if he were trying to see into his mind to figure out what his intentions were with his daughter. Elijah waited a few moments, before he leaned down and whispered into his younger brother's ear. Hope stared at the hybrid with a pleading look in her eyes, she knew that he was having trouble adjusting to this. He missed when she was younger, when she used to cling to his side, not wanting to be with anyone else but her father. She would scream hours on end when anyone else but Klaus read her a bed time story. She would giggle and clap when he showed her his hybrid face against Hayley's warnings, telling her that was the most powerful princess in the world.

"Niklaus, you're daughter wants your acceptance."

He was right.

Hope wanted her father's blessing before she went out with Jason. She wanted his acceptance in everything she did. She wasn't expecting her father to be best friends with him, but she did want him to trust her, something he had trouble doing with anyone. She would never leave her father, she loved him more than anyone in the world. He was her protector, her best friend. Many felt fear at the mention of his name but she felt nothing but safe whenever she heard it. Hope looked at her feet as he kept silent, which broke Klaus out of his murderous thoughts. His silence was making her upset, something he never wanted to do, and he wanted to make it stop. His expression softened slightly, and after clearing his throat, he held out a hand, motioning for Jason to take it.

"It's nice to meet you, Jason. Most would have run in the other direction at the mention of my name."

The teen let out a sigh of relief,"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hope speaks very highly of you."

He told Jason to take a seat, noticing the smile appearing on Hope's face when she heard him speak to Jason with some amount of respect. She could tell that it was hard for him, but he was making an effort for her, otherwise he would have probably thrown Jason out of the window. Elijah kept close attention on his brother, but every few minutes would ask him a question concerning what his intentions were with his niece, just like Klaus had.

"...he seems like a nice young man, Niklaus. He came to ask your permission regarding him taking out Hope for the evening and I think it's time we speak about that."

Klaus' eyes narrowed at the mention of the real reason he was here. Hope met his eyes, and smiled at her father,"I'm reluctant but my daughter seems to like you, and from what I gather, you like her too."

"I do and it's because of that I would like your permission to take her out."

The Original Hybrid felt a tightness in his chest at the words, but it soon faded away when Hope nodded at her father, telling him that it was okay. He closed his eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling what he always felt with Rebekah. The feeling of losing her, of her being so happy that she wanted to go off without him. Of falling in love with this young man and one day leaving New Orleans so that they could start a life, leaving him out.

He felt the same whenever his sister brought a new love home. Elijah could see how much his brother hated this, he hated the slightest change in his life. But as long as Hope was happy, as long as she was taken care of and given the best, he would do it. No matter how much it hurt him to let go of his little girl if he had to, he would do it, as long as it kept the smile on her face.

Letting her date wasn't the problem, it was seeing her grow up from his princess, to a queen.

"Then I grant that permission, you have my blessing."

Jason thanked him, while Hope stood up and moved over to her father. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. The usual cold look on his face dropped and, just like he did whenever she was around he smiled and hugged her back. Elijah gave one of his rare smiles to his brother, knowing how hard it had been for him, and he saw it as another step of progress. Hope went to tell her mother the good news, leaving Jason alone with two of the most powerful beings in the word, though he didn't know that.

"Mom! Aunt Bekah! You won't believe what just happened!"

"Oh, he didn't kill him, did he? I am not cleaning school boy out of another five hundred year rug."

As soon as the study door was shut, Elijah and Klaus' smiles dropped. The older brother nodded at Klaus. The hybrid reached into his desk and pulled out what seemed like a contract. It was similar to the one they had used for the peace contract fifteen years ago. Jason frowned, but didn't dare move, as they continued to look at him. Klaus cleared his throat as he looked over what was written on the contract. Elijah pulled out a pen and handed it to Jason, who took it without question.

"Wh-What's going on?"

Elijah answered calmly,"It's a contract of sorts. It contains what you can't and cannot do with my nice. It also has consequences if you do not follow them, _severe_ consequences."

Jason swallowed, swearing that he saw Klaus' eyes flash amber, but he shrugged it off. Her father smirked almost wickedly as his eyes drifted over to contract. This way, if Jason read it and signed it, he knew what was coming. If one day, he did hurt Hope, Klaus had full right to snap him in half. It had been Elijah's idea, funnily enough. He saw the contract as a promise. Jason knew what was coming to him if he broke the rules, and he deserved the consequences if he hurt Hope. There were different punishments to each rule, so that it was fair to both parties.

The older Original gestured for Klaus to continue, which he did without a second thought.

"Start with the rules, Niklaus." Elijah spoke up

"Now, the first rule of dating my daughter..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes.**


End file.
